Tok'ra
General Overview Same race (physiologically) as the Goa'uld Known Personalities Illamar/Caphesh Shamar/Oslar Keresh Biological makeup The Tok'ra, like the Goa'uld, can inhabit any sentient lifeform, but it appears they prefer to inhabit humans over other races as there seems to be a compatibility. More exact details can be found in the entry on Symbiote as this applies to both them and the Goa'uld. Tok'ra symbiotes live in harmony with their hosts instead of by being the dominant personality and suppressing the host personality. Also naquada exists in the body of those hosting the Symbiote Social and Political Unlike the Goa'uld Tok'Ra generally refer to themselves by their host's name or by both names together. They believe that it is only right to take a host if that host is willing and enters into the blending voluntarily. While it is not completely impossible for a Tok'Ra to take an unwilling host it would only happen in extreme circumstances, such as it being the only way to avoid death and even then many Tok'Ra symbiotes would chose to die rather than force a blending. Tok'Ra are apposed to all Goa'uld as they believe they are evil. Their reasons for this are mostly based in what they have witnessed the Goa'uld do over the centuries but also because of the fundamental difference in the treatment of hosts. Because of the way a Symbiote gets memories and attitudes directly from it's mother and the Goa'uld's use of technology which makes them psychotic it is extremely unlikely that any of them would ever be convinced to the Tok'Ra's view point. For most of their existence the Tok'Ra have been fighting a long and drawn out war against the Goa'uld. Due to their lack of resources and numbers it is not possible for them to attack them directly so they have become very good at infiltration and sabotage. Due to the fact they carry symbiotes they are able to pass as Goa'uld in a way a none blended being never would be able to. The host of a symbiote has naquadah in their blood which others who also have it in thier bloodstream can sense. Tok'Ra who are captured can expect at best a painful death and the more likely outcome is unnecessarily unpleasant to spell out here. Due to the fact their whole life style is based on hiding from and fighting the Goa'uld the Tok'Ra are slow to trust others and prefer to rely on thier own people, however lack of numbers means they are not able to do this much of the time. They have a tendency to be less open with information than we would wish them to be but this is because the lose of even one Tok'Ra is a massive blow to them as they have no way to have any offspring. They are slowly but surely dying out. Military Capability Limited. Being short on numbers and resources, the Tokra restrict themselves to covert operations typically intelligence gathering and sabotage. Their weapons technology is entirely derived from the Goa'uld technology base, their true weapons really being secrecy and elusiveness (not to mention the manipulation of others.)*RC Known History The Toc'Ra are the same race as the Goa'uld, however their history diverts from the Goa'uld when Egeria spawned her offspring to believe that dominating a host was wrong and that instead it should be a willing partnership. All Tok'Ra symbiotes are her offspring and as she is dead they are a dying race with very limited numbers. Egeria was an enemy of Ra and indeed this is where her children get their name - it means "Against Ra". Back to Cultural Database Category:Cultures Category:Tok'ra